Backpacking Around the World
by dennysg1
Summary: Draco decided exile himself from the wizard in world. He could not use his powers for four years. He diced to go live-in the normal world, which would be a safer place to live. He had no formal qualifications.
1. Chapter 1

Backpacking around the WorldPart 1

Draco decided that he would exile himself from the wizarding world. Because he could not use his powers for four years. He decided to go living the normal world, which would be a safer place to live. He had no formal qualifications.

An: Hi I am just starting out in writing Books so forgive if it not so good, would like to have some help with it.

The story is a about a Wizard after the Wizarding war he decided to leave and live in the normal world.

Would like him to travel "backpack around the world".

What do you think?

1\. Trial

Draco was a boy who is, a wizard; Who lived with his father and mother and went the Hogwarts School of Wizardry. Draco has gust turn 17 years old and is fighting for he's life, his on trial for being a Death Eater.

Narcissa came in "hi mum" it time for you to go to the Ministry of Magic where Draco had to answer for what he did in the battle of Hogwarts.

After the war has ended, it was time to have trials for the death eaters.

The young wizard got up out of bed, it was a sunny day.

Draco Dressed in his new robes which was on the dressing table, his mother asked him if he like some to eat.

No...

Well it time for you to go to the trial...

"Draco Malfoy"

Yes …?

You have been giving a Suspended sentence

Considering the delinquent's comparative young age and lack of experience

Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery of 1875

You are on probation for five years from this day forward

Decree for Encouraging Repentance and Moral Betterment in Redemption worthy Offenders of 1717

Required to abstain from any use of magic, potions, charms, collecting, growing, harvesting, selling, or purchasing magical plants.

If you break any of the roles you will be sent to Azkaban."

His father had been taken straight to Azkaban after only a short questioning.

Keep in mind that the first proven breach of rules will result in a stay of two years and seven months in Azkaban."

2\. Draco leaves the wizarding world

Draco decided that he would exile himself from the wizard in world because he could not use his powers for the next four years.

He decided he would go living the normal world, as living the wizarding world would not be a safe place as some people hate the Malfoys.

He had no formal qualifications!

No knowledge that was of any use under the circumstances he was in!

No friends!

No prospects!

The only way he could save his life, was to live in the normal world and not the wizarding world he had knew of all his life.

Being in the normal world would be a new expires for him?

He was only sixteen...

No money...

Will that's what he reflects on.

He had reserved a letter from his grandfather, who had lift him some money which he had in a bank London.

He did not know that his grandfather had left him some money "Muggles money" at a bank in London the letter said'

He had to go to London to get the money out of the muggles bank.

Draco got the train to London and found that his grandfather had left him quit a lot of money.

He had to work out where he was going to live.

Will he live in London or some ware ells?

Part 2 3. Day 1: Leaving the Wizening World

The sun light wakeup Draco it was around 7.00 pm.

He quickly got dressed.

He had to make sure that he pack, he's things in his backpack before he went down steers.

He's mum had to go see dad and she would not be back before night.

He went down to the kitchen, to get some to eat.

Well I better write a letter to "mum' to say goodbye,

So he sat down a started to write …..

 _Dear mum,_

 _Sorry at I have to live you but l cannot say here,_

 _As I cannot use magic anymore._

 _I decided to try living in the normal world,_

 _Until I can uses, magic again._

 _Hope you can forgive me_

 _Draco_

He got up and when left the only home he knew, all he's life.

He had to walk; It took him about 1 hour to walk to the train station, where he boret a ticket to London.

Draco boarded the train; the train took all day to reach Kings Cross Station.

No the way out of the station he though at he saw one of his old exclass mates...

He needed to make sure that his exclass mates did not see him, as he did not want anyone of them to know what he was going to do in London.

He was also frightened if a member of the Arthur from the Ministry of Magic as he was running way forms the Wizarding world.

Draco left the station and walked along the street looking for a place to stay for the night, as it was too late to go to the bank.

Draco found a hotel for the night.

Draco had ever been in London before, so he decided that he would like to look around before he left London.

4\. Day 2 the Bank

Draco wakeup the next morning with a new lease on life;

He went down to see if he could get something to eat, he had some breakfast and then went to find the bank where he could get some money out.

The bank as lot to far from the hotel.

Draco went in and he went up to the casher

Draco arks to see the manager about the account at his grandfather left him.

"Hi"

Mr Draco Malfoy…

My name is Mr. Thomson and I look after your grandfather accounts.

Draco handed the letter which his grandfather had left to him to Mr. Thomson.

Yes I know about the letter and the account has been opened in your name.

The amount which you can drawon is $500.00 a week;

The rest will be put into account which well gives you a good return on.

Your grandfather wanted you to have this so you will have money when you need it.

Mr. Thomson took Draco to the casher and asked the him to setup the account for Mr. Draco …

"Thinks" Mr. Thomson

Draco here's is my card if you need to talk to me, about your account

"Thinks" Mr. Thomson

That ok

The casher gave Draco a card with he's name on it.

What do I do with this?

Draco had never used a card before.

The casher showed Draco how the cards work.

How to get money out if he needed it.

The casher also gave Draco a booklet on how to uses the card.

Draco thanked the casher for his help, then left.

5\. London

The British Museum

Draco wanted to look around London so he got a map of London to see where he was going.

He started as the British Museum's which had a remarkable collection of items which spans over two million years of human history.

He enjoyed the unique comparison of the treasures of world cultures, like the Worldfamous objects such as the Rosetta stone, Parthenon sculptures, and Egyptian mummies.

After he went to the museum it was time to have something to eat, he sore a food bar there he got a sandwich, after he went to the Tower of London.

He found out that the Tower of London was one of the world's most famous buildings. It has over 900 years of history as a royal palace, prison and place of execution.

After going to the tower of London he was tide, so he started to head back to the hotel for the night.

On the way back he found a place to get something to eat was the hotel only had breakfast, no't tea.

The next morning he went to World Heritage Site at Kew Gardens that was in Kew's where there was a great glasshouses which had a giant lily pads in the Waterlily House, delve into an exotic rainforest in the Palm House, the gardens took all day, so by the time Draco went back to the hotel it was night time.

 _"If you would like to know more about The British Museum, the Tower of London, and Kew Gardens here's a website you can go to for more information."_

Part 3 Warwick

The next day Draco got up early the next morning.

He wanted to find a place where he could get a map of the country.

The hotel manager said that he could purchase a map, at the local book shops down the road near the station.

Draco purchased a map of United Kingdom, and then he decided that he would, get a train to Warwick,

Warwick as in the country the trip took him half the day to get there.

Warwick as a county town which was in the Warwickshire.

The town which lies on the River Avon, 11 miles south of Coventry and just west of Leamington Spa and Whitnash with which it is conjoined.

Draco decided that he would say there for a week.

He needed a place to say.

So he walked to the newsagent, which was down the road where he asked if there was a place he could stay for the week.

Mr Pickering told Draco that there was a backpacker's hostel in town and that he would show him where to go.

Draco found the backpackers hostel and he went in and asked if there were any room available for the week.

"Sorry we only have share accommodation"

So he would have to share the room with other people.

"That, ok", said Draco.

Draco had met the other boys, who were sharing the room with him.

Tom and Mark was from Canada,

Steve was from was from Australia

Tom and Mark was on holidays for a week and had to go back to Canada that the end of the week.

Steve was backpacking, around the world; Steve was the same age as Draco so they got a long together, he said that his father let him take time off be for he, but he needed to complete his education.

Steve's father owned a company in Australia, where Steve had come from.

Draco could not tell the boy's that he was a Wizard, they would not believe him anyway, so he said that he had come-in to some money which his grandfather had left him.

"That was the truth anyway!"

Draco liked Steve and they decided that they would have a look around Warwick. As they had never been there before.

The first place they went to was Warwick Castle.

Warwick Castle was a stately home in the UK, with its staterooms, great hall, dungeons and torture chambers it dates back to the 14th century.

Warwick Castle had a 128 Foot Guy's Tower, Caesar's Tower and Clock Tower which had magnificent examples of a well preserved heritage.

As it was July, the town always, puts on a Folk Festival in Warwick, so all the boy's decided they would go; that the festival there was a purpose built bridgehouse theatre for intimate acoustic concerts, which they enjoyed.

That the Guy Nelson Hall for ceilidhs and workshops and the main marquee for larger concerts. There also had craft stalls which was on-site catering throughout the festival so they had plenty to eat.

The next two days they all lay around that the hostel.

Tom and Mark was leaving for Canada the next day, so Draco and Steve talked them to the train station and said bye to them and said that they would keep in contact.

"Hey Draco" … said Steve, "that would you like to see next?"

"Will we need two eat." Said Draco.

"Ok", Said Steve.

So the two boys found a place to eat, on the way back from the train station...

Bye the time they got back to the hostel it was getting late, so they went the lounge room to watch TV for a while and then went to bed.

The next day, they decided that they will go and see the WalledBuilding; The walledbuilding was in Warwick and can be traced back to the Saxon fortification which Ethelfleda, daughter of Alfred the Great, used to defend against the invading Danes.

That first castle the site was a wooden mote and bailey constructed in the 1068 at the command of William the Conqueror.

Throughout the middle ages, under successive Earls of Warwick, the Castle was gradually rebuilt in stone.

Draco and Steve walked back to the hostel where they had something to eat washed a bit of TV then went to bed.

Swansea

As Draco was going to backpack around, Steve decided that he would like to go with Draco to Swansea, so they went to the station to purchase tickets to Swansea.

The two boys found a place to stay as they wonted stay for the week so that they could have a look around Swansea.

Swansea had stunning landscapes which included a majestic harbour and sandy beaches.

They wanted to go for a swim as it was a hot day.

Draco needed to buy a pair of swimmers.

They had to found a shop which sold them, so Draco purchases a pair of swimmers which he could ware and then they went for a swim the rest of the day.

They had a great time at the beach, after going to the beach; they went back to the place where they were staying for the week.

On the way back they stop that a fish & chips shop and got something to eat.

The next day they went to Brighton Pier which has been through the wars (literally) but at 1,722ft long traditional seaside balanced with the excitement and pace of the modern day.

At the Pier they had a good time playing the games they had and the sea food they eat.

They found the Artists' Quarter where they could buy individual, one off pieces from prints and paintings to driftwood mirrors and wrought iron beds – Steve wanted to buy something for he's dad, and he decided to buy him a driftwood mirror for his dad.

Steve needed to send back the mirror to his dad, so they went to a post office to send it.

Draco was fassenated in the place; He could not see any owls.

Steve needed to send it by plane as it was the first's way for it to go…

The next day they went to Plymouth, which is one of England's classic ocean cities, and for centuries has been a centre for shipping; First for trade and commercial shipping, and today as a base for the Royal Navy.

The city's Devonport Dockyard is the most extensive naval base in western Europe, with its leisure activities, brings many tourists to Plymouth, as well as its various museums and other tourist attractions and is close to Dartmoor and other sights of south Devon to the east and Cornwall to the west make it an excellent base for a trip to the southwest of England.

For the next three days they also went to Derby, Victorian era

Mumbles Pier, Manchester and Nottingham.

AN: thanks to my sister help with the proof reading._

13


	2. Chapter 2

Backpacking around the World

Backpacking Around the World Chapter 2

Part 4

 **Fishgard**

Draco and Steve stayed at Swansea for the next two weeks. Steve decided at him would travel with Draco as they were getting along. After staying at Swansea they decided to go to Fishguard along the cost.

 **Fishguard and Goodwick**

Draco a Steve woke up, the day was clear and so their picked up their things and went down to get something to eat; it was early so they decided to get something on the way. Fishguard and Goodwick were not to fair so they decided that they would talk. The two boys said goodbye to the manager of the hostel and lift.

They went down the road to the local milk bar where they got something to eat. Then they started to walk to Fishguard, had lunch at a tabbing and got to Fishguard around 4.00pm. They found the local backpacking place where they could stay. They decided that they would stay for a while as they were running out of money.

Fishguard and Goodwick was the location in 1797 for the last invasion of Britain when the French landed at Carrey Wasted Point, just around the corner from Fishguard.

Britain and France had been at war again since 1793 and on February 22nd 1797, fourteen hundred French soldiers landed in West Wales.

They went to the Royal Oak pub in the Market Square for lunch.

In more recent times Fishguard and Goodwick was the location for the filming of Moby Dick which was a book about a young man who wanted to go on a adventure where, him come across a captain of a ship, how had a problem with a white while.

Fishguard had good transport links locally.

The Strumble Shuttle and the Poppit Rocket coastal bus services link the town with St David's and Cardigan.

So Draco and Steve took the St David's where they had launch and had a look around

 **St David's**

St David's, is the ecclesiastical capital of Wales, and is the smallest city in the world (with a population of just 1,600) and birthplace of the patron saint of Wales.

Perched at the forgotten tip of the Pembroke shire peninsula and saturated with the echoes of a largely mysterious and dark past, St David's can feel like the spiritual home of Welsh history.

This rather clandestine majesty is embedded in the sheer scale of the monumental Cathedral, the huge stone blocks, heavy with time, that are at odds with the tiny community that surrounds it.  
According to legend St David was born here in around 500 AD and soon after founding a church and charitable monastery became the most influential clergyman in Wales during the hallowed 'Age of Saints'.

The monastery, despite frequently being raided by Vikings, became one of the most important pilgrimage sites in the Europe.

The cathedral that stands on the site of the monastery today is a Norman creation and welcomed successive British monarchs during the middle ages.

Next to the cathedral lie the ruins of the Bishop's Palace, which was once a magnificently grand estate but was desecrated during the Reformation.

St David's is one of the great historic shrines of Christendom. Nowhere in Britain is there a more ancient cathedral settlement, for it reaches back fourteen centuries.

Today the cathedral and the palace still draw thousands of visitors though not all come to practice their faith.

The rest of the 'city', is as charming as one might expect with a host of arts and craft galleries, a local market and quaint café's to keep the 'pilgrims' entertained.

St David's is also situated in the heart of the Pembrokeshire National Park and connected to some renowned coastal trails.

The aptly named White sands Beach is a haven for surfers and has recently been awarded Blue Flag status, whilst the newly opened Oriely Parc Gallery in the National Park Visitors Centre holds a fantastic collection of paintings by Graham Sutherland.

Information form; - .

 **Cardigan**

Draco and Steve decided that they would like to stay in Cardigan for the week so they pickup their gear and move to cardian.

They found a place to stay…

Cardigan Bay is a good place has a fantastic variety of life and habitats of Cardigan Bay and the Teifi River which makes it one of the outstanding and internationally important environments. As a result, they have been declared Special Areas of Conservation.

Steve wouldn't to go fishing.

Draco had never done fishing before.

It's easy; we need to find a place where we can buy fishing gear.

So they went in to town to buy the fishing gear, they found the Guildhall Market place where there was more than 30 stalls under cover in a Grade II listed heritage building many offering local produce which including food, household goods, crafts, IT, hairdressing, souvenirs, computer games, greetings cards and plenty more.

They bort the things they needed to go fishing with. They fish most of the day, but they did not get any fish. Steve said that the best time is in the morning gust after the sun comes-up.

Draco liked fishing it was peaceful…

He did not have to think about that had happing in the past… he fleet that he was at peace with himself.

Draco and Steve stay for the rest of the week and fished every day...

"Fishguard has a railway station and is one of the major ferry crossing points to Ireland."

 **The next day they went to** Aberystwyth **Draco and steve stadyed for a week**

 **Aberystyth**

Aberystwyth is the principal holiday resort and administrative centre of the west coast of Wales. It is also home to the University of Wales Aberystwyth and the National Library.  
The town is nestled between three hills and two beaches, and hosts some castle ruins, a pier and a harbour. The surrounding hills hold the visible remains of an Iron Age fort and also a monument to Wellington and once climbed offer stunning views of Cardigan Bay.

Aberystwyth is a University town with some seven thousand students, ensuring it a vibrant throughout the year and not just during summertime. Incidentally, there are now 'only' fifty pubs left in Aberystwyth!

 **The Castle**

Long before the Normans began their castle-building program, Iron Age settlers used the hilltop called Pen Dinas to build a huge fortification, which still dominates the skyline as you approach Aberystwyth from the south and reminds us of the skills of its ancient builders.

The first Norman castle was a ring work affair castle, built in the early 12th Century. Inevitably, the earth and timber defences proved too vulnerable and a new site was chosen for a castle in Aberystwyth itself. This time it was the Welsh, led by Llywelyn the Great who built the castle and it changed hands several times before finally became useless against new weapons. The last castle built at Aberystwyth once ranked among the greatest in Wales but today, lies entirely ruined and offering only a faint image of its once impressive past.

How then did Aberystwyth Castle become such a ruin? Amazingly, as early as the 14th century, the concentric fortress began to decay. By 1343, large portions of the main gateway and drawbridges, and the outer bailey were falling down.

The closeness of the castle to the pounding sea causing much of the decay.

In 1404, Owain Glyndwr seized the crumbling fortress. Within a few years the English regained possession but after 1408, Aberystwyth Castle lost its strategic value to the monarchy, and only minor repairs were attempted. During the Civil War, the castle became a victim of Oliver Cromwell's ruthless policy of slighting because the garrison sided with the king, Charles I. Most of the castle stone was pilfered by locals to build their homes.

 **Caernarfon**

Black Boy Inn

The boys stayed for 2 nights in the Black Boy Inn while visiting the area; it has a very interesting history, dating from 1522 and is just within the city walls. We were in room 30 which was all by itself above the restaurant and completely quiet, no rooms above or below. The room was large and very well...

Ate here the was great meal.

It was Great menu with large selection of dishes and specials on the board.

Fantastic old fashioned pub with lots of space out back to sit and relax and enjoy the sun.

Staffs were friendly and food far exceeded my expectations. Starter of mixed prawns and crayfish was delicious and very...

5


End file.
